Corporal punishment
Corporal punishment is the use of non-lethal physical violence as a punishment for crimes. (If the punishment is intended to result in the death of the subject, the term capital punishment is used instead). Typical methods of corporal punishment are flogging and caning, although other forms exist. Status of corporal punishment Exists * — corporal punishment is widely practiced in many facets of Allacoan society. It is often utilized in the school system in the form of paddling with a Artakwe (wide, thick wooden paddle). Segandu, a form of caning, can be sentenced for some criminal acts, including burgulary, robbery, and public indecency, in addition to fines and jail sentences. * — corporal punishment as an alternative to other penalties is an option available to judges. Its use is restricted to males under the age of thirty-five, and is used only for certain misdemeanors. The sentence is carried out in private (with or without witnesses, according to the wishes of the subject), and the method and instrument is determined by local custom. * — corporal punishment in form of the bastonnade (flogging with a stick) was introduced for certain traffic contraventions of certain parts of the population (ecept noblemen, military, foreigners). It has not been used, however, as such contraventions have not occurred since. * — corporal punishment, "up to and including torture", is one of a number of options available to judges for certain crimes. Criminals may also be sentenced to take part in potentially dangerous medical testing. * — corporal punishment in the form of flogging is allowed in the military for select offenses including grave dereliction of duty and inappropriate behavior causing harm to morale or unit cohesion. * — corporal punishment is allowed but rarely used in the school system. It is, more often, used in the military. It is not used in civilian civil or criminal law. * — some jurisdictions retain the option of administering corporal punishment in addition to other penalties, although today, its use is rare. The typical method specified is a public lashing. * — public flogging has occasionally been used in Zartania, and forms a part of the military justice system. Does not exist * — Currently no legal provision for corporal punishment. From time to time, there are calls from politicians to introduce the practice, but sofar no laws have been passed. * — prohibited by law. * — specifically prohibited by law. * — there is no legal provision for corporal punishment, although unofficial "heavy-handed treatment of prisoners" is common enough that some critics consider corporal punishment a de facto part of the criminal justice system. Until recently, criminals could also be sentenced to take part in dangerous medical experimentation, which many considered a form of corporal punishment. * — corporal punishment constitutes "cruel and unusual" punishment under Listonian law and is prohibited. * — there is no legal provision for corporal punishment, although unofficial applications of corporal punishment by the community is often tolerated if it is in accordance with tradition. Many government officials privately think it better to "let the community sort it out" than take things to the courts. * — there is no legal provision for corporal punishment. * — there is no legal provision for corporal punishment. * — there is no legal provision for corporal punishment. * — there is no legal provision for corporal punishment. * — there is no legal provision for corporal punishment, though "heavy-handed treatment of prisoners" is common for certain offences. * — there is no legal provision for corporal punishment. Category:Law